gaming_all_star_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
John Marston vs. Niko Bellic
Cast Brandon Lorbes as John Marston MCGamingFTW as Niko Bellic LazySundayPaper as Jimmy Hopkins Rockstar's Righteous Lyrics John: My name is John Marston, you're my new outlaw I’ll change your life like I did with Van Der Linde, Williamson, and Escuella Liberty City, my ass, that ain’t where you’re living You were only sent there because Yugoslav hated what you’ve given I’m experienced gunman, marksman, rider and hunter So can you just bear with me and put down the blunt, sir? Don’t even try to draw with me, because when it comes to guns, you’re bad Because you always need it your way, you lonely, sad man 'Niko:' Don’t get me pissed to make me steal every one of your little horses I’ve committed tons of crimes and still not busted by the police forces Let me tell you who’s the better mascot that Rockstar deserves you bitch If I was in your early gang, you wouldn’t fail that robbery in 1906 I’ve been living the war life ever since my eyes first opened Whenever I steal a vehicle, it always ends with an explosion You’re always drunk on the job, and your cousin rejects the tits So just go off to the sunset Johnny Boy, go back to sucking dick 'John:' I returned Undead and I cured a disease when I just showed up If a bomb went off near you, I bet you wouldn’t have the time to jump You don’t deserve the name of Nikolai, just because of all the vodka drinks And you’re hands are still dirty even from your crappy safe house sinks 'Niko:' I’m taking in the trash out on this this government boy from Blackwater I’ll run you over with a taxi cab and me and Roman will give you slaughter We’ll tell everyone your death’s unknown, call it the Lost and the Damned Hell, you don’t even know what killed your daughter and no one will ever, man 'John:' DRAW! Too late, you’re dead, now get out, there’s a new sheriff in town 'Niko:' Just one little tip, don’t open the barn door or you’ll get sprayed by cows 'Jimmy Hopkins:' Good evening ladies, now put down those little rifles I am a message from Bullworth Academy so respect my arrival I’ve been most popular in school and they give me all the glory So don’t make me kick your asses and then I’ll mark my territory I can walk in public with just my underwear, I don’t care So think twice before you shoot me with my stink bombs if you dare I help my people by bullying; see what kind of twist I got? You’re a gringo, you’re too poor, I’m awesome, smell my socks Now it was nice meeting you both, I liked this chat we’ve had But I gotta go-kart out now, don’t be mad, be glad And if I see you here again, don’t think I won’t ignore you So you better keep that nose clean or I’ll clean it for you Rap Battle (Audio + Download Link) https://soundcloud.com/gamingallstarrapbattles/john-marston-vs-niko-bellic Rap Battle (Karaoke) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OiPWs2Exk7o Poll Who Won? John Marston Niko Bellic Jimmy Hopkins